


Later that night

by TallDiscoLatte



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lower generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDiscoLatte/pseuds/TallDiscoLatte
Summary: The lower generals hear about the Princes' return, their wives, and now they must plan for the future.





	Later that night

War had ravaged the Abyssal Plains. Raging for days upon days. The soldiers of the rebellion had fought their hardest and on this night had won. Merriment spread through the ranks, people cheering with glee. The night was bright with fire and magic. The air was filled with song and cheering. The scent of wine filled the night.

All was happy with the world except for one small pit. Far away from the party was a single fire pit. Five creatures sat around it in silence, they watched as an explosion of embers as the smallest threw a log onto the fire. 

While the world around them celebrated they sat solemn, their eyes drawn to the flame before them.

“What is the latest report from your sources Shama?” The biggest of the figures spoke. His voice rumbled in the night. The furthest figure from the fire pit shifted slightly, her lithe body crawled closer to the fire pit. Her face was concealed by the shadows. Shama took pause before she spoke; she considered every word before it left her lips. She reached up and slowly pulled her hood down.

“They confirmed it: the Princes’ have returned along with their… wives.”

“So it is true,” Eternimus spoke. He was the most battle worn of the group, his dark skin decorated with battle scars both fresh and old. His bright eyes were drawn to Shama who sat behind him, in her shame unable to look to him. It was hard for all of them to believe what had happened. 

“Yes… it is true.”

Shama glanced towards Eternimus. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Eternimus’ heart grew heavy and Shama’s heart mirrored his own. Another voice drew their attention away. The voice was gentle and meek. 

“She wants us to watch of them but she wants us to watch the wives in particular. One of them is of particular interest to her majesty.” Bajang was the closest to the fire. The shadows and light played against his face. His long black hair was swept back into a ponytail. Mirth sat across the fire from him, her face permanently contoured into a smile. She was the next to speak.

“The Queen, the one she wants it smells like magic… It is a friend… it calls itself Anderson.”

Shama scoffed, her eyes narrowed, her tail swished back and forth. “She is a human.”

“The very human that caused the Princes to vanish, she is the reason we are in the mess.” Eternimus added. His muscles tensed up as his attention shifted now too Shama. “The reason we’ve lost so much in this war…” Shama whispered her voice wavered. Her attention fell to Eterimus’ arm. A sharp pain stabbed into her heart. Bajang turned as he threw another log onto the fire. Danthulir nodded his head in approval.

“They feel hate,” Mirth observed, she turned her attention behind the group towards the celebrating crowd. “Hate, joy, and sadness… though towards the dead and not the living. They don’t want to feel anything towards the living... at least not tonight.”

“That will change tomorrow, when they announce the return of the Princes,” Danthulir commented. He pushed himself closer to the fire. The warmth of the fire caused his body to ache. The fatigue of battle had taken a toll on his body. Despite his weariness Danthulir knew that their victory that day had been a superficial one. “After all we are fighting their father and his armies.” 

Bajang hummed in agreement. 

“Luckily the Princes appear to be on our side. They want to bring down the Demon King,” Shama informed the group. Bajang shook his head, his fingers wrapped around the hem of his poncho. “Though I’m sure there will still be some that think of them as traitors.” Bajang looked at the group, he studied their grave faces. 

“Then what should we do?” Eternimus asked, his fingers entangling with Shama’s. “We don’t know who we can trust.” The group looked towards Danthulir. The brute demon lowered his head, his eyes drawn to the fire. His lips grew into a thin line as he let out a sigh.

“It seems like we have no choice. We will have to serve as their guards. We can’t be sure of who might be a potential threat. It also will allow us to gather information and intervene if necessary.”

“So we can stop a betrayal before it happens,” Shama muttered.

“Yes, exactly.” 

“All that’s left is to decide who is better equipped to watch which prince,” Bajang mused. His gaze flittered over to Shama. “You will need to keep eyes on the youngest Prince. His powers will be troublesome for us, but for you it should be no problem.”

Shama gave a curt nod to Bajang.

“I can watch the fourth Prince. I doubt they’ll notice me watching…” Bajang wrung his hands around out. “Though… there is something frightening about him…” Mirth reached out her hand rested gently against Bajang’s shoulder. Bajang shot her a timid smile before speaking again. “What about brute demon and his witch?”

“That should be no problem for me,” Danthulir muttered. “Eternimus, can you keep an eye on the eldest Prince?”

“Yes.”

The brute demon nodded his head and then spoke once more. “Then that leaves-“ 

“The Anderson and the second.” Mirth’s smile contoured to a painful looking grin. “It pleases me that they will both be friends.”

“I suppose that settles it then.” Mirth exclaimed. “So the only thing left to do is drink until tomorrow.” 

Bajang chuckled before he continued, “and live to regret it?” 

Mirth shrugged her shoulders. Shama stood up along with Danthulir. “Then what are we waiting for,” she asked. She pulled her hood up. “We have a party to attend.” The group rose to their feet and walked away from the fire. For tonight they could forget if only for awhile about the task that would befall them in the morning.


End file.
